


Sweet words against skin

by BIFF1



Series: Sweet Words [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Fools in Love, Hux doesn't know what love feels like, M/M, Praise Kink, handjob, oh goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo had been away on a mission and Hux is falling apart without Kylo around to whisper sweet words to him, to keep him centred and focused. He's worse than ever before, second guessing his every move. The crew have attributed this stressed out and jittery Hux a result of his lovers extended mission. </p>
<p>Kylo comes back to fix this but Hux doesn't believe he's done anything to deserve Kylo's sweet words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet words against skin

Kylo has been gone for a standard week and Hux is ashamed of what it's done to him. His hands shake, hidden in his greatcoat, and he can feel himself falling apart.

 

He's been drinking more, working more, sleeping less.

 

He doesn't have time to sleep. Not when there are so many things to do and redo. 

 

He's second guessing himself, going over every order in the privacy of his rooms, coming up with contingency plans for contingency plans.

 

There is word flying around the Finalizer that Hux misses Kylo, that he's going into withdrawal without his touch, without his kiss, without… other parts of the man.

 

The worst part is he believes they might be right. He longs to be dragged into a closet and have Ren whisper in his ear sweet praise.

 

He can't think of a single reason Kylo would have to do that though. He's been a mess, more so than usual and it's obviously showing if the crew is having fun betting on how long it will take for Ren to end up in his rooms, how long it will take the lovers to reunite.

 

He doesn't deserve it. He throws back some alcohol of indeterminate origin and goes over his plans again.

 

_ The convoy will be here... at 0 500 galactic standard in just two days time. _

 

_ The asteroid belt here… _

 

_ A volley from the tie unit should drive them into… _

 

The doors burst open without warning and Hux almost paints his desk with the swil he's been drinking.

 

Kylo Ren is standing in the doorway as dramatic as ever.

 

“Ren… what are you doing here?” The chrono on one of his monitors read 0215, “You can debrief me of your mission at the start of alpha shift like a sane person.”

 

_ What are you doing here? _

 

_ I don't deserve you. _

 

“I'm not here about the debriefing.” He tells him the crackle of the vocoder had been missed. Hux lowers his eyes to his desk and feels sick to his stomach, he didn't deserve Kylo’s presence, the sound of his voice, masked or not, he didn't deserve his kind words, his soft touches and he most certainly doesn't deserve to look upon his perfect regale visage.

 

The sound of the clasps of the man's helmet mix with the sound of the door closing behind him.

 

He drops it to the ground uncaring as he stalks across the room towards him.

 

“I can feel your distress from two star systems away.”

 

“That must be an exaggeration.”

 

Kylo elects to ignore that, “When did you last sleep?” 

 

Hux tries to think back to the last time he had slept, it's probably not a good sign that he can't remember.

 

“I've been busy.”

 

“Get up.” Kylo tells him, voice dark.

 

“What? No. I'm busy.”

 

“No you aren't you are going over the same plan you perfected two cycles ago.”

 

“It's not perfect.” Hux turns to the plan spread out across his desk, “I'm sure I can shave off a dozen possible casualties if it just-”  he reaches out to point at a spot on the map but Kylo’s hand wraps around his wrist. He's not wearing his gloves. His heavy warm hand wrapped around the obscenely bony wrist.

 

When had he taken his gloves off.

 

“I’m not tired Kylo…” He whispers looking up at dark dark eyes and it’s true, he’s so far past tired that he’s not sure he’ll ever sleep again. But Kylo is pulling him gently up from his seat.

 

Hux watches as Kylo pulls his lower lip into his mouth, almost as if he was nervous, when he releases it it’s red and wet and Hux thinks about kissing him.

 

They hadn’t kissed again since that moment in the closet after the attack, and never before that, but in the sleepless nights while Kylo was away he had found his mind latching onto the silky soft texture, the damp but not wet feeling and lamenting how he’d never get a chance to feel it again.

 

After all you earned those kinds of things and if ever there was a reward great enough for conquering the galaxy it was Kylo Ren’s plush mouth.

 

“Armitage…” Kylo whispers and his face is flushed, “Come to bed.” 

 

Hux lets Kylo, Lord and Master of the knights of Ren, the Jedi Killer, lead him to his bed his mind sluggish from lack of sleep and an over abundance of caf and self doubt. Ren is rubbing his fingers across Hux’s skin and he can’t figure out what he’s done to deserve this treatment.

 

This gentle kind almost worship from a perfect weapon.

 

Kylo pulls him easily to the bed and pushes him down onto the edge.

 

“Have you been wearing the same uniform since I left?” Kylo asks softly kneeling in front of him. The image of Kylo kneeling in front of him carefully unbuttoning his uniform was one he had thought about long before they had come to this strange agreement. The moment they had gotten into their first knock down drag out fight he had dreamt of this.

 

But those thoughts had been stained with something different, with a perverse need for control, for Kylo’s submission. This doesn’t carry any of that.

 

“Of course not, I’ve kept up my hygiene regiment. I didn’t completely fall apart without you.”

 

_ Not on the outside. _

 

_ Never on the outside. _

 

_ Strong all the time. _

 

_ Can’t let them see, can’t let them know. _

 

_ Useless. _

 

Hux closes his eyes tightly, “What have you done to me?” He asks his voice cracked and thick and near tears, “Is this some trick of the force? Are you here to ruin me?”

 

He keeps his eyes closed and startles at the touch of Kylo’s hands on his face, “What’s between us is real.” He whispers, his face close enough for his breath to hit his face, “It’s the realest thing I have ever known.”

 

Hux tries to shake his head but Kylo keeps him steady, his mouth ghosts across one cheek and then the other, Hux lets out a wholly embarrassing whine of a moan when Kylo’s mouth presses more firmly to his jaw line. Mouthing up it like there is some prize to be gained.

 

“We are stronger together, stronger than durasteel, stronger than Phrik, stronger than everything, anyone.” Kylo continues, pressing kisses to his neck for every element their bond would theoretically defeat.

 

Hux’s jacket pushes down his shoulders with Kylo’s hands otherwise occupied. It’s a strange feeling, a strange vibration across his skin, a lilting hum in the air that is near impossible to hear. Hux opens his eyes in time to watch the jacket fold itself neatly on the bed.

 

“Kylo…” His hands come up to embrace the man.

 

“I dreamt of this every night I was away.” Kylo confesses, “Of my perfect, brilliant General, of your soft hair and softer skin.”

 

“You thought about me?”

 

“All the time, your Phantom maneuver worked perfectly.”

 

“My…” Hux pulls away, his body arching away from Kylo’s lovely mouth to look him in the eyes, “You used my strategies? I thought you hated my methods?”

 

Kylo looks down at his hand on Hux’s hip, watches his hand push the thin tank top up away from a pliant hip, “I’ve always found your methods useful when dealing with large groups of untrained combatants.”

 

“You said you hated my methods. You've said over and over that my strategies were terrible.”

 

Kylo can't look him in the eye, dark, wet eyes trained on his hanging dog tags, “I didn't know Hux, I didn't know you felt like this, you were always so perfect and clever and collected…” Kylo huffs out the rest of the sentence and all he can make of it is a single word,  _ jealous _ .

 

“Kylo...you?” It must be some strange series of lies, to what end he doesn't know, but Kylo Ren, master of the force, with the body of a gladiatorial combatant, and a mouth made for dirty holo’s jealous of him. 

 

Armitage Hux, bastard of the first order, thin no matter what training he put his body through, if sexual experience was a points system he would be in the negatives. 

 

It made no sense, all he had was his mind, and even that wasn't on the level it should have been.

 

He should be better.

 

Hux’s hands slip for Kylo and the man surges forward.

 

Kylo restarted his treatment of Hux, soft touches that lingered into tight needy holds, kisses so sweet it should be sickening, “I think the galaxy of you Armitage.” he whispered into his collarbones, fingers pushing at his top, twisting it out of the way.

 

Hux wasn't sure how he could, in a closet with his uniform on, with his hair fixed properly, he could maybe understand, but Kylo wasn't looking at that man right now, he was looking at Armitage, pale, freckled and thin.

 

_ Weak. _

 

_ Weak, weak, weak. _

 

He shouldn't have this, he shouldn't be getting this treatment but Kylo continued licking and kissing and nipping carefully at his skin, undressing him almost reverently.

 

“Touch me.” Kylo whispers, “Please, please. Kiss me, touch me, Armitage, please.” It's almost a whimper as he pulls away from him long enough to toss his top aside, he doesn't bother to fold that one.

 

Embarrassingly shaking hands reached for Kylo, there was no hiding the tremor in them as then landed in the folds of Kylo’s clothing.

 

Hux pulls at the fabric futilely, the uniform if you can call it that is a mystery, he grabs at Kylo’s hair instead and pulls him away from where he is making bruises against a collar bone.

 

There is something desperate and afraid in Kylo’s dark eyes as he pulls him away and Hux knows he doesn't deserve this but he's going to do it anyway.

 

He pulls Kylo to him, his long thick body pressed against his, his legs squeezing him tight, closer, closer, please closer, and he presses his mouth to Kylo’s.

 

The kisses in the closet had been chaste, the kisses in his thoughts had been rough and dirty, Kylo taking from him but this is neither.

 

The kiss is hot and wet and a little hard but it's a desperation felt on both ends that makes it something special. Hux can feel a tug somewhere in his chest that makes no sense biologically.

 

Kylo, who seems to have more experience, twists his head, angles his mouth differently against his and Hux is too busy trying to remember the exact feel of this to be embarrassed by the sigh that leaves his mouth.

 

Any moment there is space between their mouths Kylo is babbling,  _ perfect, so perfect, so good, so smart, so clever, perfect, perfect, perfect. _

 

If he is trying to make him come undone he is doing a wonderful job of it, he can feel the tears slide down his face and transfer to Kylo’s.

 

He lets out a startled gasp when his pants unbuckle themselves, Kylo’s hands are busy touching and rubbing his exposed skin, twining his fingers through his short hair. Hux is having trouble thinking, just falling undeservedly into the feelings of Kylo Ren.

 

Kylo pulls away from the kiss and looks down his body, he's hard, when had he gotten -

 

Kylo’s hand is large and hot and engulfing him, pulling out strangled moans. 

 

“What have I, what have I, what have I done, to deserve this?” Hux barely makes out around the sudden panting and groans that fall unbidden from his mouth.

 

He's pushed back onto the bed, Kylo leans over him one hand still working him slowly, painfully slow pumps that cause his hips to twitch up in a desperation he hadn't known himself capable of.

 

Hux’s pants come off before Kylo leans up onto the bed, one hand working his length, the other keeping him balanced as he whispers into Hux’s ear, soft, hot words.

 

“You have single handedly lead this order to greatness, before you they were nothing but a ragtag group of militant outsiders. You are the first order Armitage. You've perfected the stormtrooper program that your father created. You took what he made and made it great, made it perfect. Like you. Perfect, my perfect General.” The words string together with a panting undertone punctuating every maddening thrust of his hand with a compliment he almost believes he deserves.

 

“My ruthless, perfect, beloved, made for me, perfect, you are going to be so perfect, so good, my darling General, my belove-”

 

“Kylo!” Hux interrupts him, his fingers digging into fabric, his hips that up hard against his hand, arching up off the bed, panting, moaning Kylo’s name in his ear as he cums.

 

_ You deserve nothing - _

 

_ You deserve everything. _

 

Kylo’s voice is in his head, drowning out the doubt.

 

_ Everything _

 

“What have you done to me?” Hux asks, his voice weak from the force of his finish. His vision unfocused as he watches Kylo lean back and lick his hand clean.

 

“I hope to do much more than that. If you will have me?” 

 

Hux snorts, disbelieving, because if anything it is if Kylo will have him.

 

“I'm not very experienced in these matters Kylo, but if you will have me I will do my best.” He closes his eyes tightly waiting for the comments, the laughter, and the sudden cold of being alone in this room. 

 

He receives none of those things, just a brief moment when they are no longer pressed together where he is forced up on the bed, startled he opens his eyes to see Kylo pulling his clothes off and climbing onto the bed.

 

“I am not very experienced either Armitage.”

 

_ But I will do anything to please you. _

 

“Why? I don't understand Kylo, why?”

 

Kylo stops his crawl over Hux, knocking Hux’s knees apart to settle between them and when he looks down at Hux it's with wet expressive eyes.

 

Whatever he's trying to say with them Hux doesn't understand, no one has ever looked at him that way before. Hux lifts a hand and runs his fingers across the transferred tear tracks.

 

That blooming sentiment in his chest gets worse when he looks at him like that, with some unknowable emotion that threatens to crack him open. Hux had once watched a docu holo, or maybe an experimental art holo he can't remember but it had been a small flower, a weed of a thing cracking duracrete apart.

 

That's what this feels like, like flowers blooming dangerously in his chest and he doesn't know what to make of it.

 

“Damn it Hux,” Kylo drops down to claim his mouth and Hux willingly gives it, wraps his arms around the larger man above him, and kisses him as if he can transfer this feeling, this bursting, blooming, painful thing in his chest to the other man, “Me too, me too Hux.” Kylo whispers pulling away from his mouth, “I feel it too, I feel the same.”

 

He's not sure exactly why that makes him feel so much better and so much worse all at once. Like he's coming together and falling apart.

 

Kylo’s hand is traveling down his body and Hux closes his eyes tightly against the shame of his too quick breath and far too responsive body. A large hand is in his hair, careful, gentle, soft as the other travels down his side, his him, grazes across his quickly hardening anatomy. It was impossible not to react with Kylo hot, heavy, and pulsing against him.

 

Kylo’s fingers travel lower and Hux holds his breath. He’s seen this in holo's, he knows what's going to happen, what he doesn't expect is how teasingly soft Kylo is.

 

He opens his eyes to see Kylo staring at him like he was something so much bigger and more important than himself. Hand coming up away from him with an embarrassing whine only to watch him summon something from beyond the bed with the flick of his fingers.

 

“That seems like a blatant misuse of the force.” Is the brilliant comment he manages when he reads the label on the little bottle.

 

“Would you have preferred if I moved away to grab it?” He asks with a shift of his hips that rubs them together.

 

He has to take the sharp intake of breath as his answer because that is all he can manage. Words are lost to him as he watches Kylo coat his fingers and snake his hand back down where he can't see it but he can certainly feel it. Cool to the touch as Kylo’s large fingers press curiously against him in a way that make a begging curse want to burst from his chest.

 

He wants, he wants, he wants.

 

“Kylo,  _ Kylo, Kylo.”  _ Hux whispers without any thought as to what to ask for, what to beg and plead for, just the want to say his name, to call for him while his fingernails bite into the man's back, while he twitches, searching for friction and more.

 

The sound of his name in Hux’s mouth seems to fuel Kylo, a breathy sigh of a thing into his ear as he finally presses in with a thick, slick finger.

 

“Kriffing hells!” Hux yelps and clings to the man.

 

“Shhh, shhh, I got you, I have you, you're doing so well.” Kylo whispers in his ear, hot breath on his skin, “so perfect, just relax, relax, I'll be so good to you.”

 

A feeling of warmth washes over him, it's unnatural but he doesn't care, Kylo is moving his finger around,  _ inside _ , slowly, and his breath keeps leaving him in little rushes around Kylo’s name.

 

“So good, so perfect, made for each other.” Kylo whispers in his ear and the pumping of his finger shifts from an odd discomfort into something else, something pleasantly full but not quiet enough.

 

Maybe if he moves his hips.

 

Kylo curses above him, biting full shining lips, his hair tumbling down around his face as he moves and moans and mutters how perfect, good, wonderful Hux is.

 

The second finger is easier somehow, he wants it more, the feeling of being filled by Kylo, of giving himself to him, he's not worthy but he wants Ren to have him.

 

The thought sets Kylo off on another breathless rant about his achievements, how well they work together, even know, like this.

 

“I never thought you would have me like this, never dreamt that you'd allow it.” Kylo hides his head in the crook of Hux’s neck, presses kisses to him while he does something different with his fingers that causes Hux's mind to fuzz out, a loud low moan that causes Ren to rut against him to burst from his mouth.

 

“Almost, almost, close, soon.” Kylo let's out a mantra mixed with praise that makes his heart pound and his body move against the man’s fingers.

 

It can't be soon enough, it can't. Kylo is right beside him, all around him, inside him but it isn't enough. 

 

Hux has only ever missed one other person in his entire life and this was so much more and so much different than that strange hollow feeling his mother's absence had made. Hux had soldiered through that feeling, it had dulled over time but the way Hux had missed Kylo just got worse and worse until the door had slid open to reveal him.

 

“Don't leave me.” Hux begs, fingers digging into skin, the metallic tang of blood in the air mixing with the sweat and the sex smell that is heavy in the room.

 

“I won't, I won't, I'm always with you if that's what you want.”

 

“I want that,” Hux pants, Kylo’s fingers are searching inside him for something they can't find, but it doesn't matter, all he wants is him, “I want  _ you.  _ Please Kylo-” 

 

That warmth floods him again, like dropping into a warm bath, the feeling is beautiful and encompassing and makes him feel safe. That blooming feeling echoed back to him as Kylo removes his fingers.

 

Hux is sure that the desperate whining sob of a noise he makes at the removal is something he will never live down. It feels like a weakness but Kylo’s smile grows wider, sweeter somehow as if the man wasn't currently honey incarnate.

 

The sound of the cap of lubricant sounds somewhere, he feels useless as Kylo pulls away from him to slick himself. Kylo has a hand on his hip, gripping him tight, grounding him in his need for the other man, tying him to the moment, pinpricks of the man’s nails in his too soft flesh.

 

“Perfect, oh god, so perfect, so beautiful, just for me.” Kylo whispers as he lines himself up, “Armitage, Armitage, Armitage.” 

 

Hux has never liked the name, it had been a reminder of not only his own weaknesses, but the weakness he had been born from, it had been a constant reminder of how he hadn't really belonged to anyone, anywhere, but when Kylo Ren says it it makes him feel-

 

-whole.

 

Kylo slots their bodies together, pressing in slowly and Hux’s eyes are wide and his breathing erratic as he tries to remember the beautiful full feeling of Kylo’s fingers how this will feel better, so much better, just wait, I’ll be careful, I’ll go slow, so hard.

 

Hux’s mind is melting with Kylo’s and he's having trouble pulling his thoughts from Kylo’s. The anticipation of being inside, of being all the way inside, of filling, of being filled, of having their bodies together as one. He can't tell where the feelings, where the thoughts are coming from. 

 

His mind is a mess in a way it has never been before and it's full of that warmth and the feeling of flowers breaking through duracrete and the burn and pressure and pleasure of Kylo slowly, slowly, slowly, sinking into him.

 

Hux is very detail oriented, he excels at strategy and time management but he can't find enough of General Hux in his mind to make use of those qualities.

 

With Kylo inside him, pressing and pulling and pumping shallowly trying to bury himself inside he is Armitage so wholly and completely he doesn't know what to do with himself except to pull Kylo to him, to wrap his arms around him, to press hot, wet, and decidedly sloppy kisses against him. 

 

It's all his brain can manage to rock slightly against the intrusion, but when he does it, Kylo shudders above him and groans so deeply it's like a wild thing.

 

That noise, he wants it again.

 

Something drives him to move against the man, forcing him deeper as he does, searching out that sound again, that satisfied wild sound.

 

It feels good to move against Kylo, move with him and against him in erratic unplanned twitches of hips and squeezes of legs and pressing of fingers.

 

It's building to something beautiful, he knows that, can feel it, it's a foreign feeling but his mind is a muddle of sensations and praise and his mouth is letting moans and whines and compliments fall between them as if it were the most natural thing in the galaxy.

 

Them together this way, bound to each other in so much more than just bodies.

 

Kylo bottoms out, pauses to let out that sound again and Hux finds himself shivering at the sound in his ear, it vibrates through him.

 

“Perfect.” He tells Kylo breathlessly rolling his hips against the man moaning at the full feeling and not enough friction against his cock between them, “Kylo, Kylo.” 

 

They move against each other, thrusts and rolls of hips, grinds of pelvis bones as if Hux could take Kylo further into himself, they kiss and it's a wet mess, fingers in his hair, at his thigh moving him, folding him and he goes willingly. Pliant for no one but Kylo and the new angle makes Hux’s too full brain fuzz out like an out of tune transmission.

 

He has the vague notion that he's yelling out, moaning loudly, Kylo’s name and curses so loud that if he were in any state to care he would worry about the sound carrying out of the room, down the hall, into the ears of his subordinates.

 

The bursting blooming feeling coupled with this new pleasure and the litany of moans and whispers of  _ Armitage _ fill him.

 

Surely this is what love feels like right? 

 

The thought is paired with a sob of pleasure and tear blurred vision.

 

“Kylo, Kylo I-” he reaches out to grab a hold of the man, “Kylo I-”

 

Kylo is nodding above him, “Me too, me too Armie, I love you too.”

 

Hux let's out a deep moan and pulls Kylo tight to him, it's too much, it's too much, he can't take anymore. Hux finishes wet and messily between them, nails biting into skin, head thrown back, body convulsing around Kylo, as if his body wholly agrees that Kylo should be impossibly closer, deeper, always.

 

That warm flood of feelings and thoughts in his mind is temporarily molten, spikes of heat as that deep animal wild moan of satisfaction echo's in his ear and he can feel the wet rush of Kylo finishing as well. Kylo’s fingers dug into his skin and he was sure that he would bruise but found he didn't much mind that kind of mark.

 

It takes a few moments for them to pull apart. They lie on the bed beside each other catching their breath, the warmth in his mind slowly recedes. 

 

“Is that allowed?” Hux asks his voice rough from overuse.

 

“Sex? Yeah, it's definitely allowed.” Kylo turns so that his body is pressed against the side of Hux’s. Fingers lazily trail through the mess they had made of his stomach and chest.

 

“Not that… the other thing…”

 

_ Love _

 

Love didn't seem very dark side.

 

Kylo drapes an arm across Hux and drags him closer somehow, his face in the crook of his neck, his sweat damp hair dragging across his sticky skin.

 

“It doesn't matter. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I mean it Armitage. If you'll have me, I'm yours forever.”

 

Hux twines their fingers together over his heart.

 

“If you will have me, I am yours.” He has been for quite some time now.

 

Kylo snakes his other around under him and it's incredibly uncomfortable but Hux would rather eat plasma then move.

 

“Forever.” Hux whispers as Kylo pulls him into an awkward, sticky hug.

 

It feels like a vow.


End file.
